


The Courtship of Headmistress Goode

by silasfinch



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: AU: Cordelia Goode is the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy's of Preference Arts. She is also blind, pregnant with a miracle baby and just barely making budget. The arrival of her former friend and almost love interest is an unwelcome surprise. Too bad Misty is determined to win her over, one herb at a time."It may have escaped your notice Mist, but I have less coordination than the 5-year-old kids you teach on the weekends.   I'm more likely to wound you than I am to Walz you around the dance floor." Cordelia says drily"This may be heresy to say, but there is more to dance than intimidating swans and romantic leads, Miss Cordelia. Just let me hold you." Cordelia can feel the sincerity in the request. Misty's hand is resting lightly against her knee, leaving the choice to the older former dancer."Just once dance" Cordelia relents letting Misty pull her up and trusting the other woman to position her correctly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFandomLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/gifts).



> Please be gentle its my first time in the fandom and I'm dyslexic.  
> For: TheFandomLesbian for creating such an awesome library of works for this pairing.

  
_Standing on the world outside_  
_Caught up in a love landslide_  
_Stuck still, color blind_  
_Hoping for a black and white_  
_Are you gonna be my love?_  
_Are you gonna be mine?_  
_I feel it falling from the skies above_  
_Are you gonna be mine?_  
_My wave, my shark, my demon in the dark_  
_The blue tide pulling me under_  
_Or are you my soul, my heart, pull everything apart?_  
_Shark- Oh Wonder_

"Misty Day is at the door requesting an appointment at your earliest possible convenience."

Only years of etiquette lessons and the intense discipline of the formidable Fiona Goode allows Cordelia to receive this knowledge stoically. Myrtle's uncharacteristically formal tone means that her executive assistant and the informal wardrobe mistress fears extreme reaction. Cordelia Goode is the headmistress at Miss Robichaux's Academy of Preference Arts, a demanding profession in the best of circumstances. Now she carries the additional complications of being blind, single and pregnant by a man marred in the not insignificant scandal.

For all its vibrancy and reputation as a melting pot creativity, there is a firm streak of conservatism in New Orleans, especially amongst the established families that fund the school. There were murmurings about her ability to 'cope' a thinly veiled reference to how startled they were by the prospect of a blind leader. Of course few could argue with both her qualifications and the power of the Goode name in these parts. Besides which attracting prime talent away from the famed schools in New York or Paris proves too difficult for a small school with only a handful of proven graduates.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Cordelia asks softly pushing aside the documents she is signing.

"She wants to apply for the counselling and junior students teaching position," Mrtyle explains her tone caught between nervousness and excitement.

"Show her in."

Cordelia tries to take a centring breath as she waits for her former student and dearest (estranged?) friend appear. Misty Day is perhaps her biggest regret on multiple levels as a brilliant ballet prodigy pushed too soon and as a potential lover whose feelings were unacknowledged at the time. The former prima ballerina chooses certainty, parental approval and the chance of having a conventional family over confessing the overwhelming and all-consuming attraction.

"Hello, Miss Cordelia. Leadership suits you like I said. You are as pretty as a picture behind ya mother's desk" Misty's voice is achingly tender. "I heard what happened."

Of course, everybody heard about the great Cordelia Goode going blind after a vicious acid attack from a hysterical rival . The sensational details dominated the news cycles for days. For some reason, Misty's soft words affect her more than the endless speculation and Hank's gutter interviews. Cordelia snaps the comment meant to mask her nervousness.

"I am tired, blind and my body is barely holding it together. I trust you above all people will not lie to me or offer platitudes."

  
The smell of the younger woman is overwhelming a mixture of fresh earth, mud, herbs and spices that still haunt her dreams if the room is still carefully laid out with the precision that her condition demands than Cordelia guesses that Misty is hovering by her desk.

"I an't lying. You control many things, Miss Cordelia but you an't the in a position to judge how others perceive beauty, and I say you are more beautiful for the trouble you have endured and the wonder of your miracle baby" the younger dancer offers with uncharacteristic steel in her voice.

"Why are you here Misty? Last I heard you were volunteering at a wildlife sanctuary in South America, restoring a rare subspecies of alligator or something" Cordelia tracks Misty movements as best she can, but the lack of social media is a hindrance.

"It was time to come home, and from the look of the herb garden you are in need of a willing pupil again."

Neglected is a charitable way to describe the state of the greenhouse and surrounding gardens. Once Misty left her enthusiasm waned, once the accident happened Cordelia lost any remaining spark. Although she faithfully tends the Bonzi that Misty use to sing to as a keepsake.

 

***

The council appoints Misty Day to the position of school counsellor and overseer of the junior school. Cordelia is thrilled and terrified in equal measure. The appointment isn't controversial, but the headmistress still refers it to the board to avoid the appearance of impropriety. The position needs filling urgently, and Misty is by far the most qualified candidate even if she challenges the preconceptions of what top dancer should be like. Surprisingly it is Mason and Queenie who are Misty's most stalwart defenders despite their battles in the past.

Cordelia's day doesn't feel complete unless she catches an echo of the distinctive laughter or smells Misty's scent in the hallway. Having the luxury of her presence again makes Cordelia realise how much she missed her former student. The rational thing to do would be to sit down and discuss these feelings with Misty like the functional adult she wants her chargers to become. In true Goode fashion Cordelia fights against the inevitable pull and goes to ridiculous length to avoid the topic will keeping the other woman close.

For all her perceived oddness and strangeness, Misty fits into the daily routine well. There are occasional mutterings about her affinity for the swaps, passionate defence of alligators and thick Cajun accent and metaphors. However few deny her innate talent and empathy with the younger students. Performing arts can be an exhausting career path and burnout isn't uncommon, tired and anxious students flock to Misty's office.

Cordelia finds a constant supply of herbs on her desk with a small recorder outlining the purpose and dosage requirements. All the herbs and alternative treatments are meant for pregnancy.

They dance around each other literally and figuratively.

Cordelia consciously avoids interacting too much with the classes themselves. It is too painful to hear the familiar sounds of ballet shoes on wood floors and the classical music that were her constant companions for over 15 years. Her therapist and support worker from the local vision impairment group caution her how difficult this adjustment is. However, nobody tells the newly blind that the difficulty will be a raw and aching wound that never heals properly. Her job makes it easy to escape to a mountain of paperwork and phone calls.

"You can't avoid her forever no matter how hard you try. There are only so many weak and childish excuse I can stomach making. " Mrytle comments as she transcribes acceptance and rejection letters.

"I am not avoiding Misty - she is perfectly content settling into her new role."

 

***

"Would you like to meet Rhiannon, Miss Cordelia?

Cordelia struggles not to jerk at the soft query from across the room. She has been blind for over two years now, but it is still disconcerting not to have a visual reference point. The Cajun accent is far more appealing than yet another battle with the 2018 budget and board. In the age of changing institutional models Miss Robichaux Academy is under increasing pressure to become less exclusive and run on tighter finance.

"What or who is Rhiannon, Misty?"

Misty Day has a unique perspective on beauty and preservation. It wouldn't be entirely out of the question for the younger which to keep a pet alligator or maintain a passion for informal taxidermy. Cordelia remembers negotiating disputes between Misty, Zoe and Mrytle about what can and cannot be held on the school ground. 

"My pet Iguana, of course. , and she is the only to survive."

The image makes Cordelia smile, a giant lizard being mothered by Misty day and night.

"Sure Misty"

"I am standing right next to you. Just hold out your arm and let her get used to your scent before latching on. Riannon is pretty friendly as long as you handle her right."

"Just like her Momma" Cordelia giggles when she feels the claws dig into her expensive suit. Myrtle would never forgive her.

***

"Miss Cordelia - are you ok?"

The question is redundant of course and one Cordelia Day is sick of hearing. Everybody seems to be fearful for their pregnant and blind headmistress. All this worry negates the fact she is a former prima ballerina and now top administrator from a prestigious family. Five years ago her name demanded respect and nobody dared question her competency. Even after the messy divorce from Hank and his numerous scandals she rose above the tabloid gossip and innuendo about their privacy.

Wouldn't the love see her now? Cordelia Goode thwarted by a pickle jar and crying in her nightgown. Misty's genuine tenderness and soft shuffling footsteps are almost too much for her fragile ego.

"I'm fine."

Misty crouches down beside her and without a word run her hands down Cordelia's limbs looking and feeling for injuries. There are none, except maybe her pride. Somebody has innocently moved the furniture in the kitchen, and she lost her orientation and balance, an easy mistake the counsellers say.

"Nothing is broke" Misty whispers against her ear ", but let's get some Anaka on those bruises".

The cooling jell isn't nearly as comforting as Misty's gentle touch and diligent application. The smell of lavender is thick in the air.

  
The winter months are hard for them both.

Misty never mentions the injuries that ended her career as a ballet dancer. Cordelia can detect a slight favouring of her left knee, where the worst tendon rupture was, every detail of the hospital report features in her nightmares. The Cujin has no family to speak of so Cordelia details with the immediate aftermath. Winter is difficult for joints even in the milder climate of the south.

The grounds become slippery for Cordelia, and she winces as she skids on wet floors. She worries more and more about hurting the baby. The two former dancers navigate the challenges together, the warm feeling of deep heat on both their limbs.

  
***

 

"You are blind in more ways than one its seems, Swamp Rat is in love with you. In her usual clumsy, folk song way but its painfully obvious to the entire school." Madison's comment is a curious mixture of sarcasm and irritation.

"Don't call her that!" Cordelia commends a sharp edge to her voice.

Theoretically, Madison is here to discuss ideas for the school's end of year production; the show is the highlight of both the community and the school calendar. It's a chance for all the students from different disciples to work together to display their talent from dance and choreography to composition and production. There is a mixture of traditional and contemporary styles. Cordelia draws the line at a Shakespearean Horror Rap.

"You know I say it with love. Misty and I are cool. Unlike the two of you who are worse than a Jane Austen novel - with all the longing, whispered compliments, nervous stuttering and rampant miscommunication. Just move in together and raise your kid, already."

"My personal affairs are none of your business."

"How big do you think things school is? Your love is my business if I have a front row seat to the dance of denial, pun intended.

"Did you have actual ideas to discuss?"

Madison's laughter is mocking, but she changes the subject dutifully personal growth can happen to anyone it seems.

***

"I wanted to ask you to stay."

Cordelia whispers as they work together in companionable silence in the long-neglected Greenhouse. The room is a feature of the academy that few teachers or students take an active interest. It harkens back to the school's history as manner house, emulating the European elite's passion for greenery. Cordelia has always loved the space and learning about the applications of plants. She finds a willing student in Misty and potting and planting seedlings brought them together. A small speaker system is in the corner for the expressed purpose of playing Stevie Nicks considerable backlog.

"I was waiting for you to ask."

There is no centre in Misty's words just as there was gentle forgiveness as the younger woman lay in the hospital with swollen and broken legs. Cordelia almost wishes she would yell and scream.

"I knew you for such a short time, but I've missed you forever."

It sounds cliche and pathetic but the sentiment has been haunting her for days, and she needs to express her feelings — an uncharacteristic desire for the ordinarily stoic Goode decendent.

"I was waiting for you to ask." Misty repeats more firmly

Cordelia isn't sure what she was going to say next, but a troubled student looking for Misty relieves her of the dilemma of actual communication. Instead, she listens to how the woman she admires so much switches gears effortlessly.

 

***

"Will you dance with me, Miss Cordelia?"

The words are so gentle that Cordelia doesn't feel her usual wave of defensiveness and bitterness. Maybe its Misty's gentle tone or the lovely meal they have just shared in a relatively private part of the manor. A soft Jazz mix is playing in the background, too softly to be intrusive and a nice counterpoint to the long days of teaching.

Misty creates a series of smoothies and teas for Cordelia to drink to sooth in her sickness and nerve pain. Her specialists weren't thrilled and the notion but willing to try if it when nothing else works. The student of herbinology has become the master, complete with an exotic variety of cures. Surprisingly the combination tastes decent with quality ingredients are prepared.

"It may have escaped your notice Mist, but I have less coordination than the 5-year-old kids you teach on the weekends. I'm more likely to wound you than I am to Walz you around the dance floor." Cordelia says drily

"This may be heresy to say, but there is more to dance than intimidating swans and romantic leads, Miss Cordelia. Just let me hold you." Cordelia can feel the sincerity in the request. Misty's hand is resting lightly against her knee, leaving the choice to the older former dancer.

"Just once dance" Cordelia relents letting Misty pull her up and trusting the other woman to position her correctly.

Cordelia is stiff at first, barely giving an inch but Misty's soft laughter against her ear is motivation enough. She rests her head on the wild curls and moves her feet in old familiar patterns, almost but not quite seeing the picture they made together. A pregnant head of school still dressed for the day and wild gipsy who embodies the woman she admires so much.

"I wish I could see you - how beautiful you've become and the sunset highlights in your hair" Cordelia offers wistfully without conscious thought.

Misty shifts slightly and brings Cordelia's hands to her face, guiding them down all the features and plans as this was a braille exercise in anatomy recognition. The headmistress' fingers feel surprisingly sensitive, and she finds every scar and slight asymmetry, almost subconsciously her mind builds a picture. There is something profoundly intimate about the action. Cordelia wants to capture this movement forever but doesn't dare to say the words and break the spell.

"I think Baby Goode approves of our music choices" Misty whispers.

Its only after Misty speaks that Cordelia realises that the baby is kicking against the hand that is holding her steady as they dance.

 

 

 

***

The underlying tension comes to a head in the least romantic way possible.

Like much in her life this pregnancy defies the odds in both promising and peculiar ways. An endless stream of expensive fertility specialists said her odds were in single digits. Her sex life with her husband was infrequent at best. The first cycle of IVF didn't work, and the clinic is hesitant about doing another. Dr Cara Lee is famous for not giving up, and she works on Cordelia spontaneous infertility case. It's hard to tell who squeals the loudest with her positive result. The specialist calls every few weeks to check-in.

Cordelia's body is less than thrilled with its new occupant and insists on making its displeasure known.

The midwife cheerfully informs her that she has the same condition as the Dutchess of Cambridge Kate Middleton - severe morning sickness that puts considerable strain on the body. Frankly, Cordelia doesn't care about the prenatal problems of the British Monarchy - not when she can barely stand or get rid of the bile taste in her mouth, the headache is persistent and keeps her awake. However, she does care that Misty is sitting beside her diligently taking notes in the eco-friendly diary and a bright pink pencil. Naturally, she is humming to a Stevie Nicks song, 'Gipsy' at a guess. The Cajan dancer knows more about Cordelia's bodily functions than she does at this point, complete with fluid intake and growth charts. 'Baby Goode' is written in loppy handwriting across the title page.

"Do you ever get tired of playing my nursemaid no matter what the hour? Surely there are alligators in distress for you to save?

"If I got tired I would leave, you an't tying me to fencepost at night" Misty sounds tired of the argument or similar variations.

"What can be attractive about a pregnant, blind, burned out control freak with family issues the size of Louisiana?"

"I have loved you from the moment I saw you doing than dancing demonstration. Didn't somebody say love is an ever-fixed mark? Nothing has changed. If anything I love you more for continuing the fight each day. I want to chase at your nightmares and find ways to ease your pain. I spend my days thinking of ways to make you and the Baby Goode happy.

"Baby Goode- Day" Cordelia corrects with a smile.

"What..."

"You have been devoted to my child and measured every little milestone. If we are going to continue our trend of doing a relationship backwards, dramatics first, the least I can offer you is formal credit. It doesn't we are bound together forever or anything even if we break up you can still be a part..."

Cordelia's nervous ramble is interrupted by a fierce kiss on her dry, cried lips and alarming feel of tears landing on her checks. She tries to pull back to asses the situation, but Misty holds them in place and continues the long slow kiss. The scent of herbs hangs heavy in the air.

"As soon as you can keep food down I am going to cook for you and sing Cajun lullabies to the baby."

 

 


	2. Making A Family

  
“There is no such thing as a "broken family." Family is family, and is not determined by marriage certificates, divorce papers, and adoption documents. Families are made in the heart. The only time family becomes null is when those ties in the heart are cut. If you cut those ties, those people are not your family. If you make those ties, those people are your family. And if you hate those ties, those people will still be your family because whatever you hate will always be with you.”  
― C. JoyBell C.

 

_Spring_

"I'm not very good at this"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Delia - remember adjusting to pregnancy and a loss of vision is a messing with ya balance something fierce- a challenge to even dancers reflexes" Misty her ever-present champion rushes to squash any hint of self-doubt.

Of course Misty is champion to every creature and person at the school and the wider tristate area. The students at the Academy are raving about their counseller and her gentle ways, which in turn makes the Board happy. Miss Day soon becomes something of a fixture at the school social scene, hosting meditation and music classes, a cordial respect forms between her and her one-time rivals.

Life is undoubtedly more invigorating and enjoyable with the younger dancer as a daily fixture. Her pregnancy no longer feels like a series of contradictions and obstacles; there are routine, milestones and even a pet Iguana in the mix. Cordelia regrets sending Misty away and denying her feelings - every second with the younger woman feels like a gift after long hard years.

Spending decades as Fiona Goode's daughter and the wife of Hank Foxx leave her with psychological scars.

"That's not what I mean, Mist. My relationship track record is fodder for the tabloids and my mother's country club, but there is some truth at the quick.

"The day I let Fiona Goode and her groupie's scare me is the day I miss a Stevie Nicks album release" Misty jokes as they continue around the garden.

"I'm serious Misty."

"Yes but you are also feeling the stress of producing Seven Wonders and final weeks of pregnancy. We have variations of this conversation like clockwork. Besides, exactly how much relationship experience is the daughter of a religious cult and broken ballerina meant to have? We will figure this out together."

“You aren’t broken Miss Day – you are the most together person I know. Judging from your glowing testimonials from students”

“Right back at you, Darling”

 

 _Spring_ _II_

Immobility does not suit a dancer's personality at all well.

Cordelia knows in theory that bedrest this late in pregnancy is unavoidable, especially after the dangerous falls. Her blood pressure isn't where it should be nor is her iron. The doctors are quick to list the reasons in detail, and of course Misty hangs on their every word being a nurse and lover all in one.

It heartens Cordelia when her team offer to take over administration for the academy for the final eight weeks. She is an unrepentant micromanager until Myrtle threatens to change the locks. The protective older woman is almost a mother hen in her efforts to keep the headmistress well and the board from presenting her with too many problems.

In a strange parody of those 1950s family sitcoms Cordelia becomes a woman at home and Misty comes home from work each day. She even develops a peculiar affection for Riannon the Iguana, whose diet is almost as strict. Misty searches online for audiobooks to keep the older dancer occupied and Cordelia becomes a connoisseur of the murder- mystery genera.

By far the best time of the day is their dates in the evening. Contrary to Madison's scornful judgement Cordelia is acutely aware they don't know each other that well and are moving fast by conventional standards. Evenings become their time to remedy the gaps in knowledge.

"Do you every miss dancing Misty? I've never seen so much raw talent in somebody relatively untrained, Its part of the reason the others were so devious and pitty."

"I miss the escape - the quiet in my mind. The swamp gives me the same feeling now" Misty offers easily.

"Have you thought about names? The girls are keen to offer there may even be a pool going on" Misty asks as they trade bites of cheesecake.

"I want the baby to be healthy, Isn't it like it's tempting fate after so much trouble conceiving? There are plenty of creative names on the Goode family tree, but it needs to be a joint decision - Stevie is off the table though - thank a childhood bully."

"The surname Goode- Day is enough of a mouthful even in the south. Just as long we don't burden his name like the weather or the stars. Whimsy has its limits."

The conversations from the serious to the surreal. They find increased kinship in their loss of mobility and the dizzying highs of professional dance.

This is a loss Cordelia hasn’t had the change to grieve between becoming the headmistress, kissing sight and gaining a miracle child. Only Misty could make physiotherapy seem almost erotic even with atrophied muscles and swollen ankles.

These moments make every hardship worthwhile.

 

  
_Summer_ **_I_**

The baby inherits the Goode tendency towards dramatics.

Nathaniel Goode- Day defies all predictions and arrives two weeks early in short labour that barely lasts long enough to get to the local hospital. The name is chosen for no other reason than they both like how it sounds. All their careful birth plan goes out the window in a hail of screams and agony. Madison jokes that he will dance before he can walk. Misty dutifully sends the girls snaps for the newest addition.

The doctors assure her that the baby is the definition of a textbook arrival despite the pregnancy warning signs. He is healthy and responding to all the appropriate measures- he is indeed her miracle baby as is the woman who sits beside her. Misty delights in describing his resemble to Cordelia even though they both know new features can change at this age.

"I wish I could see him" Cordelia whispers as she strokes his forehead trying to memorise every little detail.

"Of course my darlin' but you'll learn every detail that is important, and I will compose sonnets on his earlobes. Remember what they said - we will mark his features in new ways."

Cordelia wouldn’t trade the quiet time together for all the riches offered by her name. Nathaniel is one of many born in the Centre at that time and the nurses appreciate an uncomplicated family with a sleeping infant.

“Sometimes I worry this is all a dream and I’ll wake up alone - those last two contractions felt pretty real though” Cordelia confesses.

“As will his cries for a midnight feedn’” Misty laments “I’m so proud of you”

Misty somehow manuvours it so they both lie on the small hospital bed, Nathaniel cradles in her arms. He seems slightly stunned by the process of being born if the silence is anything to go by.

The two dancers talk will into the night before the nurse appears insisting that new mothers need rest for the days ahead. The title makes Misty rush to conceals tears even though she is the one signing all the paperwork.

If she wasn’t sick from pain meds and adverse to ceremonies on principle Cordelia would suggest they find the nearest courthouse. They don’t need official paperwork or pretty dresses. A private connection is enough.

  
_Summer_ _II_

Cordelia has mixed feelings about going out in public as a family.

Her job requires far too much socialising for her liking, with donors and patrons. She is the public face of the organisation each performing season, although it isn't so bad now that the other instructors are getting a presence as individuals in fields other than ballet. For a few months composing caught people's attention and Queenie took centre stage. A lifetime of dance with a quintessential stage mother means she appreciates the value of courting the public.

Her personal life is an entirely different story- nothing can compare to spending time with their little family of three. Their small house is 5 minutes from the school and Misty designs the space for both a baby and blindness, everything is in the same place, sharp corners give way to smooth surfaces. Modern furniture with forgiving leather and large arms replace hardwood Goode family antiques. Space feels safe and secure and Misty is a natural homebody who is happiest in their intensive gardens.

"Its a lovely day outside - why don't we take Nathaniel to the beach? We can try of the outfits that Fiona and her latest paramour send from Paris" Misty suggests a hopeful note in her voice.

"Why don't you go with the Mommy & Me group, I need to finish this paperwork" Cordelia hedges.

"Cordelia..."

Cordelia is well aware that Misty aks very little of her and puts up with mood swings that part genetic and part frustrated artist. There is nothing inherently appealing about loving a workaholic with a fragile sense of self and a daunting legacy. Misty takes on the burden with a little complaint - a simple request for memories.

"Give me 10 minutes, and I'll clear the afternoon."

The beach is challenging - sand and canes do not go well together. Cordelia trusts Misty implicitly, and the family moves slowly to the picnic site, the smell of salt, sea and sunscreen is strong. She honestly can't remember the last time she had reason to go to the beach or somebody to challenge her comfort zone. Misty is laughing as she sets them up on a nest of pillows and blankets. The sun shawls feel soft as Nathaniel curls into her side and start cooing in delight.

This time becomes a family day out like any other.

 

 

Autum I

The adjustment is long and incremental but worthwhile.

In some ways, their relationship is progressing fast, but at the same time, there isn't much time for dates and casual conversations about movies or politics. Nathanael becomes the centre point of their universe, and he leaves little time for other considerations. For all the books that are written to describe the experience, nothing prepares a person for the ture exhusion of being solely responsible for an infant.

Cordelia is still astune enough to realise that Misty is plagued with nightmares about the accident and the resulting muscle infections. The counsellor volunteers to take so many night feedings to avoid the night terrors and disturbing the new mother. It is truly heartbreaking, but Cordelia forces her former student to describe the episode in detail, complete with bleak thoughts. They can't move on otherwise.

Misty gently coaxes her to talk about the pain of her miscarriage and emotionally neglectful husband. Cordelia cannot blame Hank entirely, but his insults stuck home when he claims about her fitness as a mother.

"I'll kill 'em and feed pieces to Riannon and bones to Bindi. They'll never find the body" Misty sounds deadly serious, and her accent becomes progressively thicker.

"As romantic as the gesture is my sweet, I don't fancy visiting you in prison for this act of vengeance. It was a long time ago."

A part of Cordelia worries that each of them builds an overly romanticised view of the other during long separation faulting starts. It would be easy for the shine wear off under the strain of unique circumstances. In some ways it does, Misty isn't anywhere near as angelic as the creature of her imagings nor is she as soft. The real-life version with flaws and the occasional murderous impulse is so much better.

  
Autumn II

Misty is a natural parent and a surprising conventional girlfriend.

In one way it shouldn't be a surprise to Cordelia. She more than anybody knows how gentle and loving Misty is, her collection of alligators and lizards is a testament to that. The Days hardly qualify as suitable role models nor does the past decade of a nomadic lifestyle with only a collection of shawls and Stevie's back catalogue as a companion.

Mrytle willingly hands over the keys to Cordelia's schedule, and Misty is soon on a first name basis with every reception at the eye hospital. Whereas previously she missed all but the essential now Misty makes sure she never misses a single appointment or checkup. Cordelia would be annoyed but performing these simple tasks gives Misty such joy its hard to argue.

The first family birthday is for Riannon the Iugunia who as a resue doesn't possess official identification to age. That doesn't stop them from singing happy birthday and hunting down some rare and very disgusting treats. Cordelia draws the line at letting the lizard sleep with them, but she does have an elaborate perch system in the corner.

The first-anniversary gift is a return of sorts.

"Do you remember this?" Misty asks as she guides Cordelia hands around a small object

"A bulb? Orchid maybe?" Cordelia guesses trying to feel the ridges.

"A specific Orchid. Before my examination, you gave me a plant to say congratulations for reaching the stage. Its the bulb of the original plant- she'll be happy here I think.."

"You kept it all this time? the Cattleya that said To Misty - From Cordelia."

"Not your most romantic moment. Through seven countries and three climates - was a challenge but its still healthy."

Cordelia struggles not to cry as she kisses Misty softly and whispers I love you and promises to plant the orchid in the morning.

 

Winter I

Cordelia feels her blindness most acutely when Nathaniel reaches milestones.

Misty is careful to include her in all activities to do with the baby, from bathing to bedtime. She doesn't feel left out per se when she is learning to do changes and midnight cuddles. His small warm weight becomes a familiar comfort, it takes practice, but Cordelia learns to do most things with the help of a specialised Occupational Therapist. Motherhood is far harder than even the heartache of trying to conceive

Her superior reflexes come in handy when learning to guide herself and adjust to the weight of Nathaniel, who is, for the most part, a bidable and compliant baby. Cordelia's years of social isolation come in handy for her barely touched savings pay for all sorts of modifications and give her luxury of time to learn this new routine.

Hank makes noises about "a boy needing a father."

He doesn't gain much traction not with prending convinctions and the Goode lawyers. The fringe father's rights groups try to stir trouble, but Kyle scars them off with a few threats and legal papers.

The Academy staff become protective over their leader and Madison employs her former skills as actress to ditch the worst of the tabloids. An election keeps away the more trustworthy sources. It’s still painful.

"Don't pay any attention Delia - the ties of blood mean nothing without the action behind them" Misty says fiercely.

"But..."

By way of answering Misty guides Cordelia's hand to feel Nathanial's sleeping features and his soft skin, everything is becoming familiar even without the benefit of sight.

"This is what matters nothing else."

Cordelia takes strength from their fierce devotion and doesn’t dignify his accusations with a response. The past isn’t worth any more of her attention.

  
Winter II

Co-parenting is a test for any new relationship.

Madison is particularly cutting in her references to lesbian cliches and U-Hurls. The younger instructor is mellower in her approach, but her personality didn't undergo a Hallmark transformation. She keeps threatening to knit them matching jumpers for the first Christmas card as payback for endless budgeting.

Misty and Cordelia are both solitaries by nature, and they need to adjust as Nathanial becomes a more active baby. As artistic child prodigies neither can claim normal upbringings or parental expectations. The expectation to perform and do the community proud far exceeds life goals like making friends and learning how to host parties. Even as adults neither of them follows a set structure with waking and working hours, still servants to a higher calling. If nothing else a baby becomes enforcement of routine.

Cordelia resents the loss of stamina and how her life is hijacked by somebody who isn't even old enough to stand. Plenty of suitors in the past would pay handsomely for such power.

"You need to come to bed, Delia. Our little lordling will demand a feed in a few hours." Misty advises pressing a tender kiss to the other woman's hair.

"Kyle has made a complete mess of these projection figures. I need to untangle them.."

"No he hasn't, and no you don't. Sleep is important for you both"

"Don't mother me, Misty. I'm not your child."

"No, but you are the mother of my son these amount to the same things right now."

"Because I'm a blind invalid incapable of setting limits?"

"Because you are a stubborn mule with a sore tail" Misty huffs.

The younger witch gets creative with her metaphors when on her high horse.

They fought too hard to find each other for arguments to last long. Cordelia works on her communication and comes to bed with an apologetic smile and kiss, admitting that she is foolishly stubborn. It won't be the last time but together isn't their safe place.

 


End file.
